Re Do
by Puckleberryfan82
Summary: What if Henry had the chance to re do killing Anne? What if someone came and told him you may go back and re do that one moment in your life? What will happen? This will be rated T to be on the safe side with the new rules on here. Fixing the chapters on here so that it will be 2 chapters posted in one long post for you all.
1. prologue

**Hey guys,**

**This is my first try at writing Tudor's. I love Henry and Anne Boleyn. I think she was and always will be the perfect Queen and wife to King Henry. So with that in mind here is my take on how thing would be different if Anne had lived and Henry had choose her over the Seymour`and Jane. I think he needs to know just how far she went to get him to marry her like kill his son. lol Anyway I know there is a lot of fics like this out there but this is my take and if it works out that you guys like it I will differently write more on Henry/Anne. Oh before I forget let me just tell you here and now I don't who any thing and I am not good with dates and stuff so dates won't be in here but I am sure you all know what the dates are lol I hope. Any way I will stop talking and you may go on with the fic lol**

Prologue

Henry was staring out the window with regret. He knew he shouldn't have killed Anne she was the love of his life but it was too late to do anything about he so know he knew that he would have to go though with his wedding plans to marry Jane Seymour`. He knew in his heart that he could never love her the way he loved Anne but now he needed to have a son to carry on after he is gone the whole of England. He just hopes that Jane was the right choice cause if she wasn't he would really be mad and he will have her and her whole family killed for making him choice them over Anne.

Little did Henry know that he was about to have the chance to redo killing Anne and choosing to listen to the Seymour' family. Will he make the right choice which he is handed it or will he choose wrong again?


	2. Chapter 1

**hey all. I know you all have read these already I am just re posting them and making it so that the first chapters will be added together like this is chapter 1 and 2 in one post so it is longer. I hope you all like this way and then after I have these up I will then update it with the next chapter 2 in one shot so that it is updated again with a new update. lol**

Chapter 1

Henry was sitting in his bed chambers lost in though when he heard a voice he had never thought he would hear again.

"What did you do son?" said the voice and when Henry looked up he found it was his father King Henry VII standing there.

"Father?" Henry said in shock.

"Yes son. I can't believe you killed your true Queen. What were you thinking son?" Henry VII asked him.

"She lied to me Father and she was sleeping with other men and her brother. She lied about giving me a son." Henry said as if that was suppose to make it alright that he killed Anne.

"You don't believe that anymore then I do son and you know it." Henry VII said to him.

Henry looked down at his hands cause he knew what his father had said was true. He loved Anne and he knew that she was true to him and didn't sleep with other men. That she would never have bad brother and sister love with her brother.

"What can I do father? Can I fix it and if so how she is already d… gone." Henry said not able to say that she is dead.

"That is why I am here son. I can send you back to when you first heard the all the lies about Anne but after that it is up to you to make sure the out come is different. Is that what you would want son?" Henry VII asked his son.

Henry looked at him for a moment and then nods his head. "Yes father I want my beautiful Anne back."

"Then it shall be done now." Henry VII said and then before Henry knew it he was back to the day he was told about the rumors about Anne and his father wasn't there anymore.

"Oh my god he did it." Henry said to himself as he saw what the date was. "I will be a better husband to Anne and not let Jane and her family trick me." Henry said to himself as he remembered everything from before his father let him re do this day and every day after.

Just as Henry was about to leave Charles Brandon came in though the door and knelt before Henry.

"Your Majesty. I have heard something very distressing about Queen Anne." Charles said still bowing to Henry.

Henry knew what was coming and so he put his hand on Brandon's shoulder and told him to get up. When Brandon did that he looked at Henry and then took the seat Henry pointed to let him know he could have a seat.

"Charles, What have you heard about Anne?" Henry asked looking at him.

"Well Henry I have heard that she is sleeping with many men and one of the men include her own brother." Charles said.

Henry just looked at him and shook his head. "I don't believe that and I think who ever told you that is lying to you."

When Brandon heard that he was shocked. What happened to the Henry who wanted to get rid of Anne so he could marry Jane Seymour. Henry could see the confusing on Brandon's face and he just looked at him with a straight face.


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 but it is 3/4 in the mix lol I hope this makes it more fun for you all to read them and please make sure you review and let me know what you all think of this fic.**

Chapter 3

Henry was thinking about what he told Brandon while he was walking to the gardens where he knew Anne and his princess would be. Henry was brought out of his thoughts by hearing Elizabeth laughing in delight at being chased by her mommy.

Henry just smiled at that when he heard his name being called. When he looked over he found that it was Brandon. Henry walked over to him and stopped in front of him.

"Did you find out what I asked you to look into?" Henry asked him.

"Yes I did your majesty but I don't think you will like the answer." Brandon told him.

Henry just looked at him waiting for him to go on. Brandon nods his head and then bows it to Henry. "Its was Misstress Jane and her family. It also looks like your Bastard daughter Mary might have non about it."

When Henry heard about the Seymour family he wasn't surprise but when he heard Mary was involved in it or even might be that surprised him.

"Are you sure about this Charles?" Henry asked him with a pale face. He felt like he might be sick but he would not let anyone see him throw up.

"About the Seymour's I'm afride so about Mary I can't be sure about." Charles told him hoping against hope that he was wrong about her.

"I want the whole Seymour family brought to the towers and for them to start they. I also want you to look into this whole incident and make sure you find out all who is involved in it and bring them to the towers. I want you to leave Jane all in the towers as I want to deal with her myself." Henry said.

Charles nods his head yes and then turns to get started on finding everyone involved in spreading such lies about the Queen and he helped to god that Mary had nothing to do with this cause god help her if Henry finds out she did.

Jane can't understand what she was doing in the towers instead of Anne and yet how did they know what she and her family had planned. Jane was very scared cause she knew if she couldn't figure out how to get the King to believe in her again then she would be killed but how was she suppose to do that if she couldn't talk to any of her family members.

Jane was still thinking about this when she heard the guards tell her that the King was there.

"Henry? What am I doing in here?" Jane tried to act like she knew nothing about why she was in there.

"Now Jane you know that it is not a good idea to lie to me right?" Henry asked her and waited for her to response to him.

Jane was scared so she didn't answer him right away which made him even madder.

"Answer me!" Henry yelled at her.

"Yes your majesty." Jane said in a shaken voice cause Henry had never used that voice with her.

"Then I am only going to ask you this once and I want the truth. What are you and your family doing going around telling lies about the Queen who just happens to be my wife?"

Jane couldn't believe this all her family and her's hard work was going to go up in smoke and so was their lives. Jane looked anywhere but at Henry and this made Henry feel good cause he knew that even if she tried to lie her way out of this he had the truth and there was no way she was going to get out of this tower alive.


	4. Chapter 3

**K this chapter is being repost with what was chapter 5 and I'm sure that was read but I have also posted chapter 6 with it so the last part of this chapter is new. I hope you all like this. Please if you can tell me if Jane's dad was just as bad as her brother's were to get her into a marriage with Henry and ruin Anne that would be great. I will work on your next update and have it up as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and please make sure you vote in what you think should happen to Mary Tudor in this.**

Chapter 5

While Henry was dealing with Jane by himself Brandon and Cromwell where dealing with the 3 Seymour guys. That was not an easy thing as they were thinking they had done nothing wrong and were not helping their case at all.

"We know what you were up too and that you wanted everyone to believe about Queen Anne." Brandon told them.

"If that is the case why isn't the King in here dealing with us then." Edward Seymour asked in his know it all voice.

"Cause at this very moment his majesty is in the cell down the way from yours dealing with your lying conniving power hungry sister, Jane." Cromwell told them with fire burning in his eyes for them not only getting caught but for them talking to him and Brandon like this was their country.

When Edward and Thomas heard this their heads snapped up so fast that you would have thought they had broken their necks.

"Surly he wouldn't hurt her brother. He loves her." Thomas tried to say not only to his brother but to himself as well.

"I am going to take a huge leap and assume that what ever power you all had over the King is long gone now. You can't imagine the look of angry he had on his face when I first brought up the lies being said about Queen Anne but then when he found out he was so quite it was like the clam before the storm." Brandon told them.

When they heard this they didn't know what to do. If they told them anything surely they would be going against the pope and god and surly they wouldn't get their souls when they die but if they didn't say anything how can the protect Jane let alone make sure that Henry didn't hurt her to get the information he wants.

"Fine we will talk but only if you can convince the King to leave Jane alone and not use harmful treatments on her to get the information he wants." Thomas said to Brandon and Cromwell.

They looked at them like they had a choice but then Cromwell nods his head and Brandon gets up and goes down to where Jane is and knocks on the door and waits to hear Henry tell him to come in. He knew Henry wasn't going to like this but he might just go with it so he could go about getting rid of them and on with his life with Anne and their daughter Elizabeth.

Henry heard the knock on the door and wondered who would dare to interrupt him in this very moment.

"What?" Henry yelled at the door.

A guard open the door and looking scared bowed. "The Duke of Suffolk to see you sir." the guard said in a shaking voice.

Henry nods his head and tells Brandon he could come in. "What is it you have to tell me Master Brandon?" Henry asked him as he still looked at Jane.

"I'm sorry to brother you your majesty but Thomas Seymour says the only way he will talk about this is if you leave Jane alone and not harm her in anyway." The Duke of Suffolk told Henry.

When Henry heard this he got mad. "How dare he say that?" Henry then turned to face Jane. "You will be left in here and are not allowed to see anyone." Henry told Jane and then he and Brandon left to go down to the cell that held the Seymour brother's.

Brandon knew Henry was not going to like what he had to tell him and he was just hoping by the end of this that not only would he and Cromwell still have their heads on their bodies but that he could prove Lady Mary had nothing to do with this and he would be able to convince Henry to let Mary come to court.


	5. Chapter 4

**K guys I hope you like this update. It is 2 in one lol as I wanted to make this as long as I could. I am not sure when I will update this again as I think I am sick and I have a sore thoart and so I don't know if I will be able to update it but if I can tonight or while I am sick I will. Thank.**

Chapter 4

Henry couldn't believe that he had to listen to what Thomas and Edward Seymour had to say. He knew what they had done to his beautiful Anne but they didn't know and so he had to act like he was just finding out about this plot against his Queen.

"You two are the worst thing to have happen to my Court. No wait you three are cause as far as I am concern Jane is as much to blame for the plot as you two." Henry told the Seymour brother's after hearing what they told him.

"Well at least when we die we will go to haven. Can you say the same your majesty since you know that the Boleyn whore is going to be your downfall?" Thomas Seymour with an smirk on his face thinking the King would never do anything to him himself.

Henry was so pissed he walked over to Thomas Seymour and yanked him up and throw him against the wall with his hand against his throat. Everyone in the room was so shocked that Henry had done anything they that were not fast to stop him.

"Who do you think you are to talk about your Queen that way?" Henry yelled at him.

"She is not my Queen. She is a witch that will be the great fall of England and you." Thomas said between breaths as Henry's hand got tighter around his throat.

Henry was so lost in his own angry that he couldn't feel Brandon and Cromwell trying to pull him off of Thomas Seymour.

"Your majesty must let go of him before you kill him." Brandon whispered into Henry's ear.

Henry heard this and he let him go. "I want you and your family to rot in hell and I will make sure to use you as my message to all of England that this is what will happen if you go after me and my family." Henry told them as he stormed out of the room and the towers.

Everyone was left in a state of shook over what had happened but soon Brandon and Cromwell left after the king and left the Seymour's to enjoy what was left of their lives in the towers.

While all the drama was going on over at the towers Anne was enjoying time with her beautiful princess Elizabeth. Not even aware of how the Seymour's were so far out of the king's favor and how she was finally the king's one and only love.

"Your majesty." Anne turned her head to see Lady Nan was there and pointing her head in the direction behind her.

Anne turned her head to see her brother was coming to her. He had a look of happiness on his face. When he got to her he leaned down and bowed to her.

"Your majesty." George said as he waited for his sister to let him up.

"You may rise brother." Anne told him and then when she saw him look up at her with an excited look she was all the more curious as too why he was so happy.

"What is going on brother?" Anne asked him as looked to Lady Nan to watch Lizzie so she could walk with her brother. When she saw Nan nod her head she got up and kissed her Lizzie's head and then walked with her brother.

"Did you hear what has happened to the Seymour's?" George asked when they were far enough away from Nan and Lizzie.

Anne looks up at him. "No. What has happened?" She asked him.

"They have fallen out of favor with the king and Edward, Thomas and Jane are all in the tower." George told her.

When Anne heard this she was surprised. Could this be true could she have finally gotten her Henry back. Just before she could say anything she heard her husband's voice behind her.

"It is true my darling. I have been having them looked into because I have heard they were telling lies about you. I have the proof now all that needs to be done is a trial." Henry told her and then he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head as he held his wife close to him and then looked up at the sky thankful for his father letting him go back into time and fix this wrong he had done.


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a bit. We have had a lot going on in my RL and it just hasn't left a lot of time to work on this. I hope you are still reading this and if you are that you enjoy this. Sorry this update isn't longer but I have hurt my thumb and it is hard to work for long periods of time right now. I hope that will be better but next month lol. As always I love to hear what you have to say. I know what I am doing with Lady Mary now but I am just wondering what do you all think of Mary Tudor and George Boleyn. I am learning more maybe towards them as a pairing in this fic. I will also bring Anne's sister Mary to town and she will more then likely be paired with Brandon since i am in love with the idea of them. lol**

Chapter 6

The next few weeks went by fast as everyone was so busy with the trial and finding out if Mary had been involved in this plot against Anne. Henry prayed that she wasn't cause if she was that meant he would have to deal with her and the thought of having to kill her hurt him as much as when he killed Anne but that is not anything anyone would know about him cause then they would think he was crazy.

Henry was staring out the window in his pry room when he hard Brandon be announced.

"Your Grace. What have you got for me?" Henry asked him after he let Brandon up from his bow.

"I have news about Lady Mary your majesty. I have been doing much looking into this great matter for you and I have found that not only is Lady Mary innocent from the plot against the Queen but that I know who was lying about Mary." Brandon told him.

"Well what are you waiting for Charles? Tell him who it was." Henry told him tired of this matter all together.

"Well your majesty I have it on good word that it was Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard. It appears they have been trying to use Anne to gain favors with you and they thought if they could get rid of Lady Mary they would do all they could." Charles told Henry knowing that if he didn't tell him about how he had heard Anne was being used that Henry might think Anne was a part of this and that would kill him.

When Henry heard this his head snapped up. "Are you sure it was them?"

"yes your majesty." Brandon told him.

"What about the Queen's brother? Please tell me he is innocent cause it would kill the Queen if she had to lose anymore family already." Henry asked worried about the Queen.

"No your Majesty. It looks like the Viscount Rochford. Is innocent as well." Brandon told Henry.

"Good. Now I want you to make sure that the Earl of Wiltshire and the Duke of Norfolk are both brought to their rooms here and not aloud to leave or to see anyone. I need to talk to the Queen and Viscount before I do anything else. You may leave your Grace." Henry told him and Brandon bowed and then left Henry to himself to figure out how he was going to break this news to Anne and George while he went to round up both the Earl of Wiltshire and the Duke of Norfolk.


End file.
